1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to novel structures of, and approaches to, spinal correction and in particular to connecting and securing two or more pedicle rods. In particular, the present invention relates to cross bars with tightening and closure driven by collet rotation.
2. General Background
Procedures for operating on a spine and devices used therein often employ pedicle rods that are disposed longitudinally along the length of the spine. The pedicle rods may be attached to the spine with pedicle screws anchored into adjoining vertebrae. The pedicle rods, being attached to the pedicle screws or otherwise connected to at least one pedicle of the spine, help maintain a certain position and orientation of each attached vertebra with respect to other vertebrae. Where multiple pedicle rods are employed, each pedicle rod may be stabilized with respect to another pedicle rod by connecting the pedicle rods.
A device that offers medical personnel a larger number of options with regard to the position and orientation of the device with respect to the pedicle rods is a long-felt need not adequately addressed prior to the instant teachings. The instant teachings address and overcome these longstanding needs by providing increased and improved options to medical personnel. Likewise, maintaining spinal stability during and after procedures ameliorates and overcomes artifacts of surgery that are undesirable.